


阿姆斯特丹一日游

by Tremella



Series: 欧洲旅游傻黄甜 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amsterdam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利摇了摇头：“说真的，我们作为‘从英国来放飞自我的老基佬’，难道不能有些好一点的伪装打扮吗？”<br/>“你是指紧身皮裤和紧身黑背心，还有偏光紫色的尖头皮鞋？”梅林上下打量着换上那件大麻图案的t恤，下身牛仔裤的哈利哈特。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阿姆斯特丹一日游

“在必要的时候进行伪装难道不是秘密工作的常识吗？”梅林反驳着哈利，后者正在一脸嫌恶地看着自己刚去旅游纪念品商店买来的一系列愚蠢的衣服。  
“即使这样，我们也不一定需要打扮成愚蠢游客的样子，才能混入这座城市。”哈利抽出一件印着“I am sterdam”标语的t恤，“我坚决不会穿这种东西的。”  
“好的，那你来那一件印着大麻叶子图案和‘爱与和平’的。”  
“……这至少还有点嬉皮精神。”哈利摇了摇头，“说真的，我们作为‘从英国来放飞自我的老基佬’，难道不能有些好一点的伪装打扮吗？”  
“你是指紧身皮裤和紧身黑背心，还有偏光紫色的尖头皮鞋？”梅林上下打量着换上那件大麻图案的t恤，下身牛仔裤的哈利哈特，说：“如果你执意要求，这也可以——”他说着也换上了自己的装扮，并在镜子面前努力放松自己，特别是眉头，然后转过头来用最无害的表情看着哈利，说：“我觉得咱们看起来不错？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，说道：“不错。”他在梅林的要求下，没有使用发胶，卷毛蓬松，整个人看起来软绵绵的，倒是和宽松的t恤牛仔裤十分搭调。“我只是不想以这种形象出现在《夜巡》跟前。”他继续说。  
“听着，已经跟你说了，我们的敌人获得了我们可能会插手他们的好事的消息——而他们首先提防的就是各种穿正装的人，所以咱们需要秘密行动——你不会希望在伦勃朗面前交火吧？”  
哈利点了点头。

“你之前没说我们会骑着这样马戏团般的交通工具去国立博物馆！”  
“哦，哈利，既然咱们要——”  
“不，我明白了，你只是自己想这么玩，以及，折腾我——”  
“不，我很严肃而专业。”梅林对哈利做出了一个严肃而专业的表情，但是在t恤的映衬下似乎效果不怎么明显。  
“一辆双人自行车，对，一天，好这是押金……”梅林从裤兜里掏钱给租车行老板，然后转头问哈利，“你要在前在后？”  
“……随你。”事实上哈利不想出现在这个交通工具的任何地方。

他们在租车行门口的街道上试骑了一下，熟悉了荷兰自行车奇葩的脚刹装置，然后梅林决定坐前面，哈利在后头，就这样出发了。大概是对装束和骑双人自行车这种事情的无所适从，哈利比平常还要话多。  
“对，你说的对。我就是很保守且期待我的退休生活，你看看，我可是一个穿老头儿毛衣的内勤。”梅林有一搭没一搭地回应着哈利的各种吐槽。  
“哦，别这么说，你一点都不老，屁股也还是棒透了。”哈利伸手摸了摸就在手边上的梅林的屁股，他居然有些觉得双人自行车并坐在后面还是有那么一点好处的。  
“把手放下来，否则我可能一下子骑到运河里去。并且这可是大街上。”  
“不，你不会的。”哈利知道梅林的运动能力有多强，这点的干扰根本不算什么，“并且，我们扮演的可是放飞自我的英国基佬——重点是放飞自我。”

他们在国立博物馆里，成功制服了准备搞袭击的危险分子。没人想到那个看起来稀里糊涂的中年游客有着这样的身手。他们把摊子留给了Kingsman的其他人员就迅速消失了——哈利把这叫做亚瑟与梅林的特权，虽然他匆匆离去是因为不想穿着这身衣服在下属们面前出现多一秒钟。

“可是我们为什么还要骑着这东西回去？伪装已经结束了！”  
“咱们不把它骑回去，车又不会自己走——这又不是咱们的可遥控车——”梅林说着这显而易见的道理。“并且咱们可以再享受一儿游客的伪装……咱们可以去当地酒吧喝上一通——”  
哈利在梅林的屁股上使劲地捏了一把。  
“是吧，你是挺享受。”梅林表示，他心情显然不错，对哈利的动手动脚一点没有动怒，甚至还用口哨吹起了查理德内的《海洋》。

“除非你去搞一件——就像你刚才说的‘紧身皮裤紧身黑背心和紫色偏光尖头鞋’。”他们路过了一间SM用品店，这种店在老城区一带多得如同小卖部。  
“哈利，你的要求可真多，并且看起来很不情愿。你难道不喜欢阿姆斯特丹吗？你不记得你年轻时在阿姆斯特丹的一个任务了？我记得你那时候可没这么婆婆妈妈。”  
“记得……”  
“当时作为潜伏据点的妓院，也忘了是谁起的名字了，叫做The Heart of Amsterdam……听说它现在已经成了个正经旅馆……”  
“哦。”哈利的回应有点冷淡。  
“那是次很有意思的卧底啊，阿姆斯特丹之心，当时我们都在用荷兰语的Hart是心脏的意思这个梗，来拿你开涮，说这个任务简直是适合你——”梅林停了一下，继续说，“我的哈特。”  
“梅林，我的天，你的调情越来越蹩脚了！你这个可怕的苏格兰基佬。并且不要提这些无聊的旧事。那只是个扮成男妓的任务——”  
“但是你完成得很好。”梅林耸了耸肩，“不过那时候咱们好像还没搞到一起。”他居然带上了点遗憾。  
“是的，梅林。”  
“来，那么专门为我表演一次，为此我可以去买些你提到的装备——”  
“阿姆斯特丹已经明令禁止站街，只能橱窗交易，你是想被警察逮住吗？”  
“我想，以你的反侦查能力，不至于被荷兰的反站街巡逻队发现。”  
“……天呢。”哈利不得不承认这一次自己甚至有那么几分想要听从梅林——毕竟这家伙并不是总能想出这种神奇的情趣点子。  
梅林在自行车前座，虽然看不到哈利眼中的动摇，但是从沉默中感受到了对方似乎也在被魔鬼诱惑着。

“那么，两小时之后在——阿姆斯特丹之心那里见？”他们回到租车行，还了那辆双人自行车，梅林这么建议道。哈利冲他做出最不情愿的表情，撅着嘴的样子在休闲服装下看着只叫梅林想要捏他的脸颊。而梅林就这么做了：“咳，放飞自我的英国基佬，不是吗？”而后他又补充道：“如果你真的不愿意的话——”  
“不，我可以。”哈利表示。

当梅林两小时之后再次看到哈利的时候，天已经有些黑了，红灯区橱窗边的红灯已经亮得显眼，里面的年轻或年老的女子们已经开始上工展示着自己。他的哈利站在阿姆斯特丹之心旅馆拐角的一个街口，倚在墙边。他身上的白色衬衣虽然外面套着一件黑色的紧身马甲，但还是在路灯下白得发亮。下身则是——他们聊了一天的黑色紧身皮裤，闪着油亮的光泽。梅林看着这家伙虽然又搞起了哈利哈特常有的发胶和眼镜，但是或许是梳法的缘故，看起来反而更年轻——或者说是轻浮——梅林寻找着词汇，来描述这家伙用扭成八道弯的腰杆、被皮裤包裹着的大腿，以及镜片后柔和下来的眼神去勾搭从他附近经过的女性以及看起来像是基佬的男性。  
梅林看了一小会儿，确实有些路人差点撞到路灯上。他走上前去，第一句便问道：“多少钱？”  
“不，你误会了，先生。”这家伙挑了挑眉，“我只是在等人。”  
梅林皱了皱眉头：“多少钱？”他又问了一遍。  
哈利打量了打量对方，从光头到紧身黑t恤到皮裤（没有哈利选择的那款那么夸张，还是可以正常地穿出街得）到脚上的紫色偏光皮鞋。然后笑了笑，一只手搭上对方的肩膀：“嘿，老兄，别着急，我就是看看你是不是那些会抓我们的条子。”  
“我是吗？”梅林问道，他有点佩服哈利的演技，不过毕竟特工也要凭这本事混饭吃。  
“二百——”他把手伸到对方的下颌骨，摸着刚长出来的坚硬胡茬。“基本的，包括口活和插入，先生，如果你需要再加——”  
“太贵了。”梅林装做不满意地把那只手拽下去，而自己把手伸到了哈利被皮制紧身衣服包裹着凸显出形状的胯部，甚至还更向后沿着有些分开的双腿直接摸到了后方的屁股，“不过本钱不错……”  
“你是想叫我操你，先生？”哈利眨了眨眼睛，用两只手指精准地隔着t恤按上了梅林的乳头。  
“我来操你比较好。”  
“好的先生，请跟我走。”哈利扭着腰甩开腿拐了个弯就进阿姆斯特丹之心旅馆。

梅林知道哈利会把一切都安排好，他看着对方与旅馆前台点了了头就走了进去，但是进到了那间刷着可怕粉红色的房间时还是感到了一丝尴尬。  
“先生，怎么称呼？是偏好先洗澡还是之后？”哈利微笑着问他。  
“就……就‘先生’就好。”他回答，“如果你不介意，之后。”  
“我当然不介意，你闻起来很好。”哈利望向对方，把那副看起来更像科技工作者，而和紧身t恤和肱二头肌并不太搭配的眼镜摘下来。他甚至像梅林刚才那样做的一样，把手伸到胯间摸了一把：“或许我可以考虑打个九五折，或者给你来个年卡——”  
梅林草草地嗯了一声，就把对方用马甲勒得纤细的腰搂过来，还揉着那两块紧绷又肉感的屁股：“先看看你值不值这个价钱。”  
梅林刚想凑过去吻哈利，就被对方放过来一只手挡住了他的嘴。“我们不做这个，不过我的嘴还有别的用处。”他用眼神示意了一下梅林已经鼓起一些的胯部。  
他把梅林推到床边坐下，梅林尽量不被这间房屋不是妓院胜似妓院的配色所干扰。哈利蜷起腿趴在梅林的膝盖上，解开对方的裤子，隔着内裤就亲了两口那根已经有些充血的阴茎，然后才把它放出来，似乎充满爱意与敬意地给那家伙套上一个无味的保险套，把嘴凑过去，先是含住龟头，然后膜拜般地把它整个吸进嘴里，抵着喉咙，仿佛一个吞剑演员。他坚持了一下，期间喉咙不受控制地挤压着梅林的龟头，梅林一只手撑着床，一只手抓着他的头发，弄乱那堆发胶。几十秒之后哈利松开嘴，他甚至没摘下眼镜，就从镜片上方望着梅林，他轻松地含着已经全硬起来的阴茎上半部，上下运动着，一只手负责撸动下一半，另一只手照顾睾丸。他还敬业地做出了仿佛很享受的夸张表情，仿佛自己是个阳具崇拜者，而梅林的阴茎就是他的一切。  
“来看看这个，你会喜欢的。”哈利终于觉得用口活把梅林伺候得差不多了，就起身，趴到了床上，一只手伸到屁股后面——那地方竟然有一个拉链。他拉开那里，一片白嫩的屁股肉就露出来了。  
“哦，操。”梅林感叹道，他觉得人类在色情方面的想象力真是日新月异。  
“来啊，等着你呢。”哈利扭着身子转过头对梅林继续说。梅林凑过去摸了摸股缝，有些潮湿，是润滑过的。他不禁想着哈利把自己润滑好，再套上这裤子的样子。“对我温柔点。”哈利补充道。  
梅林把那家伙捞起来，摆成双手和膝盖着地的姿势，摸到了润滑液，又给他继续润滑着。“会对你温柔的。”他表示。  
哈利在梅林插入之后恬不知耻地叫着，梅林知道这多少有些表演成分，但是效果很不错，他觉得自己更硬了。这不知哪个变态设计的情趣皮裤也很厉害，露出一点股缝，刚好容他的阴茎出入。他用拇指略微掰开一点，另一只手伸到前方按着哈利还被紧紧裹在裤子里的阴茎。  
哈利觉得自己就要射出来了，就这么隔着东西摸着，他的全套衣服还都在身上，甚至还戴着眼镜，就要这么样射在裤子里了，这实在有点丢人。而梅林下一步是把他罪恶的手解开前头的拉链，伸进去，而只撸动了一下哈利就射了出来，射在梅林手上、解开了一点的皮裤上。  
梅林的阴茎停在了他的肠道里，等待他从高潮的晕眩和喘息中恢复过来，然后才把自己退出来。他把哈利翻过来，那家伙慵懒地保持着享受的姿势，眼镜歪斜，头发散乱。梅林刚想问对方是否满意——但是这样自己岂不才成了服务人员，简直反过来了。“再来。”他这么说着，把对方的皮裤在两侧的拉链解开，把那玩意退了下来。然后是马甲、领结和衬衫。  
当梅林把精液射进安全套之后，哈利没过多久也在对方的帮助下射了第二次。“希望你满意——对年卡有没有兴趣，先生？”  
梅林恨不得把枕头抡起来砸这个老妖精。“你入戏够深的啊，哈利！”  
床上的另一个人笑了起来。“工作时间结束，你现在可以吻我了。”哈利表示。  
梅林听话地凑过去吻对方，哈利嘴里有一丁点避孕套的橡胶味，这叫梅林有那么一点内疚。“或许需要漱漱口——以及洗澡。并且，这旅馆的品味比它作为妓院时还可怕。”  
“是，我同意你。”哈利从床上起身，把地上摊着的紧身皮裤也捡起来，准备一并洗一洗。“这种东西不错，可以随时洗——我也想叫你穿上这东西给我看。”  
梅林想着他似乎确实可以穿下，倒是可以试一试，这个旅游——不，任务纪念品也是挺有意思。

弱智插图 http://nekropolis.lofter.com/post/3ef740_bd52094

**Author's Note:**

> 前半段和后半段PWP写的间隔时间太长，所以肯定有不搭调的地方……以及OOC，反正就PWP，凑合吧。  
> 里头提到的那个旅馆确有其处，但是人家是个正经的旅馆。粉色房间装饰来自booking上的照片。  
> 阿姆斯特丹禁止站街交易，请勿模仿。


End file.
